For many conventional systems that monitor virtual private cloud (VPC) flow log streams, related or duplicative network events are not recognized. As a result, over a short monitoring time interval, a large number of events records are generated, without any linking to related or duplicative events. The large number of generated records can be cumbersome to interact with in order to better understand network traffic flows and/or for detecting abnormal operations of the network. Accordingly, what is needed is a way to detect and aggregate related events over a monitoring time interval to reduce the number of stored records while retaining important event information, thereby facilitating improved monitoring of the operation of the VPC.